Perspective
by Minalover
Summary: A love story told through three different perspectives. Klaine. Anderberry AU. Established Finchel. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Blaine

A/N: Hello friends! I haven't written anything in a while, so here it goes. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, but I keep writing just the same. We've got your Klaine, your Finchel, and your Anderberry - what more could you possibly want?

This story is (in theory) about the love between Klaine. We will do each chapter in three parts - first Blaine, then Rachel, and then Kurt. In theory, we will be looking at each scene through three different pairs of eyes. If it goes like I plan, it'll be super nifty.

If you have any ideas, please feel free to let me know. And if the voice isn't quite right, also PLEASE let me know. I've been working on it, and I'm not ever really sure when I get it right. Chances are also excellent that Kurt's and Blaine's chapters will be longer, just because I find them more fun to write. Unless, of course, Rachel has an internal nutty, and then that'll be super fun. Who knows? I love you for getting this far!

* * *

><p>I love my sister. She is adorable. Okay, so she's also incredibly neurotic and a huge pain, but adorable just the same. She has always looked out for me, and even though she usually insists it's all about her, I know she does it just for me. Sometimes. Most of the time it usually <em>is<em> for her. She lectures me when I do stupid things, and most of those times I actually deserve it. She laughs with me, has cried with me, and is my favorite duet partner. I don't know just quite what I'd do without her. Which is why, I suppose, I'm stuck. You see, I haven't gone to school with her for quite some time. And now I am, and it's, well, throwing all sorts of fun new kinks into our relationship.

And my favorite kink has a name.

It all started a few weeks ago. I, against most of my wishes, had transferred to McKinley, the school where my elder sister pretends she reigns supreme. She's a dork, but apparently, no one's told her that yet. We're fraternal twins, and I was younger by four minutes. She _still_ hasn't let that go. I am her baby brother, and she would do just about anything to rub it in my face. I am transferring here in my junior year, while my sister, the ever-so wonderful Rachel Berry, was in her senior. I know, why would I be a year behind her in school while she was only four minutes older? Well, I had a terrible bicycle accident our freshman year in high school, and getting hit by that car really gave me a few months to sit back and think about things. I wasn't run over or anything, but I broke my left leg in three places and it really messed up my back. So, while Rachel was getting her foot in the door at McKinley, I was in traction at St. Mary's. I got out about four months later, but by that point, I had missed so much school that they had to hold me back a year. Our parents put me into Dalton, in hopes that the private school education would get me back up to speed with my sister, but it didn't. So, for reasons passing understanding, they transferred me back with her. But I digress.

"So, baby brother, are you all ready for your first day at McKinley?" Rachel said to me with a patronizing tone.

"Of course," I replied. As far as I was concerned, McKinley was just like Dalton, only I got to wear my bow ties. I love my bow ties. She linked her arm into mine, and we walked into the front doors of McKinley High. She paraded me around, her beautiful younger brother, until we reached her locker. Of course, her boyfriend Finn was standing there, beaming with pride, with a single pink tulip in his hand.

How sweet.

"Good morning, my love," Rachel said to Finn, as he kissed her on the cheek. He turned to me as Rachel unlinked her arm and went to work on her lock.

"Morning, Blaine," Finn said with a big smile. Finn came over to our house often enough that we had a sort of rapport. I trusted him enough as I could trust any seventeen year-old guy, but Rach seemed to trust him, and I trusted her, so there it is. I smiled back at him when the click of an undone lock burst through our gaze. Rachel opened her locker and Finn immediately turned to face it. He looked at her, kissed her on the lips, and then placed the tulip into her pencil cup that was attached by magnet to the inside of her locker. The cup was pink too, so it was a nice embellishment.

"Have a good first day, babe."

Rach had already made it clear that she and Finn were not in the same homeroom class. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she'd been complaining about it all morning. After a big smile from Rachel, Finn turned to me.

"You too, Blaine. Good luck," he started. Then his gaze turned downward, and his tone more serious. "If you need anything," he said, as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "you call me, okay?"

"Of course," I replied. "Thank you." Finn walked away from us and down the hall, no doubt to his homeroom.

"Okay, little brother," Rachel said to me as Finn walked away, "are you ready for this?"

"Didn't I already answer that question? Yes, I'm still as prepared as I was five minutes ago when we walked in the door," I retorted.

"Good. Because I'm not in your homeroom class. I think Kurt and Tina are though," she said, preparing to leave. "You're in Mr. Shuester's homeroom class, room 107,"

"Stalker," I laughed.

"Merely concerned for my sweet baby brother," she said. "I'll see you at lunch. Your schedule is in the front pocket of your backpack, although I'm also fairly convinced that it's also taped to the inside of your planner. Ciao!"

She was right. I'm a little predictable, I suppose.

I knew Tina by story, and I had met her once before. I've heard ridiculous amounts of stories about Mr. Shuester, but I'd never met the man. But then there was Kurt. I knew of Kurt by the stories Rachel tells, and they were all wonderful testaments to his character, but I'd only met him a handful of times. Usually when he, Rachel, and Mercedes would lock themselves up in Rach's room. And every time it happened simply felt more wonderful than the last. He was taller than I am, but not by much. His hair lighter and obviously better tamed than mine. Big blue eyes. Really nice skin. Like, ridiculously nice skin. Shy smile. I've had this, well, kinda crush on him since the first time he hung around the house. I haven't told Rachel, because she'd tell Kurt, and that's obviously not happening. But right now, I'm contented to wait. He is in my homeroom, after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Rachel

A/N: I know, very short. But I'm trying to establish a voice here, so meh. Love youuuuuu!

* * *

><p>Ah, school. I love school. Okay, so the learning is alright. And the being universally hated isn't so swell. But I have Glee, and I love that. And today of all days is the beginning of my senior year! I am so lucky. And blessed. And fantastic. And, conceited, if my brother has anything to say about it. McKinley hasn't ever been my favorite place on earth, but this year is starting out great. I can feel it. Finn and I are together, as it should be, and my dear little brother Blaine is <em>finally<em> joining me at McKinley. Okay, so just because he's a year behind me in school doesn't mean he's an idiot. He's only four minutes younger after all. He was in a terrible accident our freshman year. Not to worry though, because he's with me now, and everything will be fine.

"So, baby brother, are you all ready for your first day at McKinley?" I asked Blaine. We were standing outside the doors to McKinley, and I wanted his entrance to be grand.

"Of course," he said with a smile. As well as I know him, he's still hard to read. Chances are good he was just a little nervous, but he would do just fine. I hope. I linked my arm into his, shoved on the door, and led him through the hallway. My locker was first on the list.

My wonderful on-again, off-again boyfriend Finn was standing next to my locker when we arrived.

"Good morning, my love," I said to him as we approached. He kissed my cheek. I loved Finn more than I could possibly express, and I had tried time and time again, each time to no avail. The time we spent apart split my heart, but the time we spent together stitched it back together. The kiss sent shivers down my spine, as they always did. I turned away to fuss with my lock. This stupid lock has been giving me problems for years. _Alright,_ I thought. _36-2-32_. My fingers twisted the lock, and for the first time in a long while, it opened on the first try. Finn turned around and had a flower in his hand. I hadn't even noticed it. He looked up at me, smiled, and put the pretty pink tulip into my pink pencil cup on my locker door.

"Have a good first day, babe," he said with a small smile. He cupped my face with his hand and I leaned into it. It was one of my favorite things that Finn did, and he did it so well. He understood that even the smallest touch from him meant the world to me. He then turned to my brother, to reassure him for the day. I really admired the way that Finn and my brother connected. I know they weren't best friends or anything, but to know that Blaine had a friend other than me at this school made me feel a little better.

After a little talk with Blaine, we headed off to our respective homeroom classes. I was super excited to have Mercedes and Mike in my homeroom, but I was more excited for my first period history class. My best friend Kurt was in that class with me, and boy oh boy, did we have things to talk about.


	3. Chapter 1: Kurt

A/N: Why, hello there! I feel like I keep inching closer towards something decent. Let me know.

And to my reviewer - I agree. I'm still working on trying to get into voices, but once the ground work gets laid, there should be less redundancy to events. Thank you for your constructive criticism - I love it and I love you!

* * *

><p>I hate mornings like today. They always seem to put me in a bad place. It was dark and gloomy on the ride to school. I, of course, had a dark and gloomy outfit to match. Greys and blacks, chunky knits. Even though it was my first day of senior year, I couldn't find it in me to be cheery. I had just been sad lately. For the past few weeks, at least. Rachel and Mercedes had tried their very best to cheer me up, with the increased number of sleepovers lately, but it hadn't helped.<p>

McKinley High had been a dangerous place for me, both physically and emotionally. As the only out gay kid in the entire school, things had been pretty much awful for me since day one. But I don't need to reminisce about that. All I knew was that this was the last first day of school I'd have to endure at McKinley.

I shuffled through the hallways, trying my best to not anger anyone. I got to my locker without incident, opened up my bag, and checked my schedule. _Homeroom with Mr. Shuester, _I thought. _At least this is one class I won't have to stress out about._ I closed my locker door, closed up my bag, and walked to room 107.

_I just need something to brighten my day_, I thought to myself, as I sauntered through the cluttered hallways. _Something lovely. Something kind. Something warm._

As I entered the room, I looked at the clock. It read 7:45. Homeroom didn't start until 8, but I liked being early. If I was only 15 minutes early, it meant I was on time. Showing up on time was being late, and that is simply not okay. I looked around the room, and saw exactly what I needed.

In the front row was Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, with bright eyes and a brighter smile.

"Kurt!" she yelped as she jumped out of her seat. She ran towards me and I caught her in a big hug.

I nuzzled into the crook in her shoulder and pushed my temple against hers. "Tinaaaaaa," I whined. "I missed you _so much_."

"I can bet I missed you more!" she squeaked as we released each other. "Come here, sit by me," she said as she pointed to the empty desk next to hers. She was the only one in the room other than me, so I really did have the entire classroom to choose from, but I took the desk next to her, just because she had offered so politely.

"So," I started. "How was your summer?"

Tina sat down in her desk and started telling me stories of her summer. She had gone up to the lake with her parents, spent quite some time with Mike, and worked on her tap and jazz dancing. She spoke about campfires, shooting stars, mystery novels, picnics, and a new-found love for butter pecan ice cream. It sounded like a lovely summer.

"And you? How was yours?"

"It was alright," I started. I had discovered some new classical music, and had very long musical movie marathons. I spoke about my slumber parties with Mercedes and Rachel (at which Tina was sad because she had been unable to attend the last two), and how everything else was, as it had always been, rather ordinary and uneventful.

At this point, people were slowly starting to saunter in, none of them looking particularly excited to be here. I knew most of the faces and a few of the names, until one in particular creeped in the door. He was a short figure, with a healthy skin tone, dark hair, and big hazel eyes. He paused at the door frame, checked the plaque next to the door to make sure he was in the right room, saw that he was, and walked in through the door.

Blaine Anderson.

I'd know that face anywhere.

He was my best friend's twin brother, and I'd seen him at Rachel's house before. We didn't speak often, and when we did, it was always in short, polite little bursts. As far as I knew, he didn't go here. Don't ask me where it was he went, I don't know. But that's wrong, apparently, because he's here. In my homeroom class. Looking at _me_.

"Hey Blaine," I heard Tina chirp from beside me. "You're in Mr. Shue's homeroom class?"

"You go to school here?" I asked inquisitively.

"I do now," he responded. He smiled begrudgingly, and plopped his bag next to the desk beside mine. "Exciting, right?"

You have no idea.

You know how people talk about love at first sight? Well, my father always talked about love at first _smell_. Something about the combination of pheromones, soap, perfume, and how people smelled naturally. He said that smell was perhaps one of our most basic instincts, and how smells could bring about the most powerful memories and desires.

That's what I remember about Blaine. The first time I ever met him, it was not his looks or his sparkling personality, but his _smell_ that had knocked me to the ground.

I can't quite justify it as a crush, because I hardly know the man personally, but there is most certainly some attraction there on my end. But between the stories Rachel always told me, our quick conversations, and the smell that could stun a team of oxen in their tracks, I suppose that's the best word for it.

Crush.

Rachel's stories were wonderful. The sleepovers usually included Rachel, Mercedes, and myself, and since none of us had really had any experiences with guys, Rachel always filled us in with stories about her brother. Sure, some stories were about Finn, like how some men feel the need to watch football compulsively, or why bone-in chicken wings were better, but most of our 'man-chats' had to do with her brother Blaine.

How he didn't show any pain to the doctors after his terrible accident, because he wanted everyone to think he was brave.

How he wanted to be self-sufficient by being able to diagnose and fix problems with his own car.

How he had learned to cook some basic things because he really didn't want to starve in college.

How he had learned to play the piano because some idiots at school said it was 'girly', and he had wanted to prove them wrong.

How he had cried by himself for three days after coming out to their parents.

Everything I had missed by not speaking to him on a regular basis I had learned from his sister. And now that we were in the same homeroom class, maybe, just maybe, I could learn some new things from _him_.

By the time I turned to Tina, Blaine was already sitting in his desk, scribbling in what looked to be his planner. _Organized_, I thought. _Very nice._ I smiled to myself.

"Ready for the first day of the rest of our high school lives?"

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Oh yeah."


	4. Chapter 2: Blaine

A/N: I feel the need to celebrate a new chapter, but mostly because it came with a piece of cherry pie.

To my one and only wonderful reviewer: first, I love you very much. Second, I'm glad it's starting to flow. Please please keep letting me know what I can do to make it easier and/or more enjoyable to read. You are the best.

I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached my homeroom, I was already feeling sufficiently stupid. As soon as I had escaped my sister's watchful eyes, I had tripped on an invisible something on the floor and rammed into a football player. He was tall, skinny, asian, and thankfully, really cool about me having run into him. I had entered three wrong classrooms in my hunt for homeroom until I realized that the room number was written on little plastic plaques outside of each door.<p>

_Room 107. This must be it._

I walked into this fourth classroom and saw sombreros on the wall. _Sombreros?_ I thought. But I remember something about Mr. Shuester teaching Spanish, so that must work.

"Hey Blaine!"

I snapped my head up to see Rachel's friend Tina calling to me.

"You're in Mr. Shue's homeroom class?"

"You go to school here?"

I shuddered slightly at the second voice. Kurt.

"I do now," I said, as I slinked as nonchalantly as I could into the open desk next to Kurt. "Exciting, right?"

Kurt was even more exciting up close. I mean, we've had a few little conversations here and there, but I really didn't know him all that well. To tell you the truth, when Rachel told me that I shared my homeroom with Kurt, I had gotten stupidly excited. I only hope she hadn't noticed.

Kurt was talking to Tina on my left side, and I whipped out my planner to see what classes I had next. _First block, chemistry. Second block, pre-calculus. Lunch. Third block, spanish. Fourth block, english. Exciting day._ I knew that Kurt shouldn't be in any of my classes, being a year ahead of me, but I couldn't help but to hope. Maybe I was advanced in something, or that he was deficient in something else. But that wouldn't happen - I doubt Kurt is deficient in _anything_.

I flipped to the current week in my planner, and decided to write myself encouraging notes in the margins. It was a habit of mine, and it always turned out well. Just when I thought the week was going to be terrible, there, on Thursday or Sunday was some silly quote from my life, and it made things just a little bit better.

_Don't forget to smile at him once in a while,_ I wrote on Sunday. I ended it with a smiley face.

When I looked up, Kurt and Tina were giggling at each other. They heard the rustling of my papers, and looked over. I looked up at the clock, and it read 7:57. _Only three more minutes. Let's make some use out of them._

"So, what classes are you taking?"

"Who, me?" I said with confusion.

"Yes, you," Kurt giggled at me. His smile could light up the night sky.

"Um, today, it's Chemistry, Pre-Calc, Spanish, and English. And lunch," I added. "Don't forget lunch."

"Chemistry isn't too bad," Tina said. "And, unless you're actually good at math, pre-calculus will be tough."

"That's what I hear," Kurt added. "That's why I stopped at algebra."

_So, Kurt's not much of a mathematician. Good to know._

"You'll probably have Mr. Shue for spanish, and he's amazing at working with you if you're struggling. He's also a pretty decent teacher, so that shouldn't be much of a problem for you. And english… Well, there it is."

"What do you mean, Kurt?"

"Well," he started. "It's basically a waste of a class."

"It is junior year, at least," Tina chimed in. "In theory, you're supposed to read and write and other english-y things, but you don't. Mrs. Cohen doesn't seem to have any interest in actually _teaching_ junior english. But I'm sure that Ms. O'Shea will let you transfer into her english class - as long as you can prove yourself."

_Prove myself to an english teacher?_

"Oh yeah!" Kurt exclaimed. "We get to watch that now!"

_Oh shit. Watch what?_

Before I could open my mouth to ask the question I so desperately wanted to ask, Mr. Shuester came into the classroom. 8:00, on the dot.

Chemistry and pre-calculus passed without incident. Being the first day, the teachers merely gave out their syllabi, and left us the rest of our class periods to occupy ourselves with something. I'm not sure what exactly they thought we might be doing, seeing as though we didn't have any homework, and almost no one had thought to bring a book, but they gave us free time anyways. I filled in my planner with all sorts of things. My friends' birthdays, my parents' anniversary, quotes from musicals. In my free time in pre-calculus, I noticed a little sticky note paperclipped to the back cover.

_Dear Baby Brother,_

_I hope you're having a wonderful first day. Don't forget to chase your dreams. You'll regret the things you didn't do more than the things you did do._

_I love you._

_- R_

She really could be adorable some days.

* * *

><p>When I finally got out of pre-calculus, I packed everything back up in my bag and wandered the halls again, hoping to stumble upon the cafeteria. But, as luck would have it, I stumbled into Rachel and my locker instead.<p>

"Blaine!" she squeaked as I approached. "So, how are things?"

I smiled at her. "They're just fine, Rach. And you? How are your things?"

"They are delightful," she replied. She seemed a little more excited to see me than usual, but I attributed it to the first-day-back-to-school excitement. "Simply delightful. You're going to lunch, right? Come with me this way."

I suppose I'm lucky I'm actually going to lunch, because Rachel grabbed my arm and was forcefully leading me to where I could only hope was the cafeteria. She burst through the door of the cafeteria, and dragged me to a table filled with people whose faces looked familiar. I wasn't quite as familiar with the shocked looks on their faces. The table was full of a mixture of people. On one side sat Finn, Tina, and the asian football player I had crashed into this morning. On the other was Mercedes and a small, pretty blonde girl. There was a boy in a wheelchair at the end of the table.

"Rachel, what are you doing to your brother?"

"I thought he might be lost," she replied to the small blonde girl, whom she called Quinn. "So I used my big sister privileges to find him and bring him to lunch."

I didn't get embarrassed easily. Somehow though, every time I was able to _get_ embarrassed, it was either with or because of Rachel.

"Hi, everyone. So, how's y'all's days?" I tried my damnedest to break the ice.

"It's going great," the guy in the wheelchair responded. "I'm Artie, by the way, I don't believe we've ever met."

Thank goodness for men with manners. Unfortunately for me, my sister didn't have any.

"Everyone! This is my little brother, Blaine. Blaine," she said as she looked my way, "this is everybody."

I closed my eyes instead of rolling them.

"You'd better stop calling him that, Rach. He may not be super tall, but he's still taller than you. And you may only be four minutes older, but that doesn't make him 'little' by any means."

My heart caught in my chest. _When did he get here?_

Kurt had come up from behind me to give Rachel a small verbal lashing. The entire table laughed while Rachel only scoffed. With a grace and poise I thought only existed in ballet and fairy tales, he floated to the table and sat down next to Mercedes, who promptly wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, Rachel, you don't want to upset Kurt _and _your brother."

While I know she hadn't really meant to do it, Mercedes had just referred to Kurt and myself in the same sentence. My stomach melted.

Rachel had just gotten a big hole in her ego balloon, and simply went and sat back down next to Finn.

"Blaine, come and sit with us. We'll protect you from Rachel - promise."

I took Quinn's invitation, and sat down on the empty space on the bench between Quinn and Kurt. I, of course, no matter how hard I might try, can't keep my big yap shut when I need to.

"Look," I said, looking across the table. "I'm so sorry for running into you this morning. Thank you so much for not, y'know, beating me to a pulp."

The asian footballer looked stunned. "Man, don't even worry about it. I trip over things all the time. Even those invisible things on the floor." His face creeped into a smile.

"Not all football players are evil," Tina chimed in. "This is Mike, and I promise he won't beat you up. Promise promise."

"Some of them are," chimed in Finn. "But not the ones that hang out with us."

I wasn't quite sure how to take all of these new developments, but it felt good. I dug an orange out of my bag, and started to peel away at it.

I felt a body next to me breathe in deeply, and sigh.

_Unf._

"I love oranges. I love the way they smell."

_Kurt likes oranges. Good to know._


	5. Chapter 2: Rachel

A/N: I love how these chapters just keep getting longer. _LOVE IT._

And to my lovely reviewer: there are days when I just kind of want to dump this story, cause I have no idea where it's going, but then I remember that you actually care enough to read _and_ review each chapter, and I want to make you happy! Thank you so much - you really do make this silly thing worth writing.

* * *

><p>Homeroom was just as wonderful as I had hoped. Mike and Mercedes were both ecstatic to see me, just as I was to see them, and we caught back up just like old friends do. I had seen Mercedes at our sleepovers all summer with Kurt, but other than that, Mercedes hadn't done much over the summer. Except that she had to Los Angeles for a week with her parents. We had gushed over it at our last sleepover, but I listened to it again as she told Mike. She had walked the Walk of Fame and had a picture under the Hollywood sign. They had also stopped by Disneyland, and she had gotten to meet Tiana. She was <em>still<em> giggling about that and it had happened a month and a half ago. Mike had been in dance classes for most of the summer, taking some and teaching some as well. He also said something about a new fondness for butter pecan ice cream, but blushed slightly and looked away as he said it.

I smiled. I had a feeling it had to do with Tina, but I wasn't going to push any information out that he didn't want to give.

It wasn't long before I was hugging goodbye to Mike and Mercedes, but I had class with Kurt next.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," I said as I walked towards him. He was seated in the front row, with his bag sitting in the chair of the desk next to him. The look on his face was interesting: he wasn't looking at anything in particular, but he looked positively starstruck. I smirked. "Is that chair for me?"

His gaze immediately refocused on me. "Why, if it isn't miss Rachel Berry herself. I had no idea you would be in this class with me." He giggled. His speech was full of fake awe and sarcasm, as we had been super excited to have this class together since we had received our schedules. "Of course it's for you, love," he said as he reached over to his bag and grabbed it. I leaned down to hug him, and he almost jumped out of his seat to hug me.

It really hadn't been that long since we had last seen each other, but that's how it is with your best friend. It feels like all of the time you spend apart doesn't matter as soon as you're together again.

I sat down in my chair and turned to Kurt. "So, did you see my brother in Homeroom?"

He put his face in his right hand, his fingers sprawled so that he could still look through them. "Why yes, yes I did."

I cocked my head to the side. "You seem…"

"It was the strangest thing. It hadn't been very long since I'd seen him last, but he just seemed, y'know, _different_."

I turned my head straight and raised my eyebrow. "Different, Kurt? Really? Cause he's my brother. My twin brother. The same twin brother I've had for the past seventeen years."

Kurt took his hand from his face and ran it through his hair. "I don't know, Rach. I thought it was just weird seeing him here. But I think it might be, y'know, kinda nice. I mean, it means I won't have to drive you home every day." He was trying really hard to get that stupid drunken look off of his face by being snarky, and it had almost worked. It was a face I had come to know very well over the past few years. But, seeing the subject matter, I wasn't quite sure how to take it.

This stupid drunk look was the "oh-my-goodness-i-think-i-might-really-like-this-guy" look.

_Oh no._

"Oh my God, Kurt," I said with an open-mouthed gape. "You like him." My eyes got wide.

So did his.

Kurt looked away, stared at the wall for a second, and then let his head collapse to his desk.

_Oof._

"No I don't," he protested, his forehead still connected to his desktop.

I leaned far out of my chair and put my chin on his shoulder. "Oh my God, yes you do!"

"Stupid crush, Rach. I'll get over it."

I scoffed. "Ahuh. Sure you will. Cause, y'know, he's a terrible guy. He's not polite, doesn't dress well, and isn't hilarious. He's also not your type at all."

"Oh my God," Kurt sighed. He still hadn't lifted his head from his desk.

At that moment, our History teacher, Ms. Fitzgerald walked into the room.

About twenty minutes into class, Kurt passed me a note. I opened it and placed it in the spot where my notes were in my notebook, as to attract less attention.

_This is going to suck, isn't it?_

I smiled down at my notes and the note Kurt had sent me.

_What, class?_

I folded it back up and sent it back to Kurt. When he opened it up, I could see him sigh. I giggled to myself. This was going to be fun. For me, of course. Not for them.

I got the note back. _It's not class I'm worried about._

_Worried?_ I wrote back. _Why on earth would you be worried?_

A few minutes later, I got a reply.

_Cause I fret about these sorts of things. You know that._

Oh, Kurt. He really was a fretter. I honestly had no idea what to write back, because I had no idea how Blaine felt about the subject. But Kurt, I could take a good guess at. This short talk had alluded to the fact that Kurt liked my brother. I didn't know how much, but then again, this didn't feel like one of the regular talks Kurt and I had about the boys in our lives. I suppose my next move would be to dig for information, but I wasn't sure how Kurt would feel about that.

_I do know that, sweets. Would you like me to dig a little for you? Or would you prefer I kept my big, beautiful nose out of it?_

I saw Kurt smile a little bit at the note I passed back.

_If your big, beautiful nose happened to peek into this particular piece of business, I wouldn't hate it._

* * *

><p>Glee was on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school, although we were discussing holding an extra session Wednesdays during the activity and study hall block between the third and fourth block classes. So this, being Monday, was one of my least favorite days of the week.<p>

Our first day of school had ended without incident (although Blaine wouldn't shut up about how I had "embarrassed" him at lunch). We were in my car, a little silver Toyota, when I brought it up.

"So, Blainers, were you thinking about joining my Glee club?"

"Your Glee club?" he scoffed. He leaned back in the passengers seat and smiled. "I was thinking about it."

"To sing back up for me, of course."

"Not a chance, sis. You all could use me. I mean, Finn is a great leading man, but his voice is still a little shaky. Puck's voice is incredible, but for some reason, he doesn't ever get leads. And Kurt," he said as he turned his head to look out the window, "while his voice is _incredible_, it isn't quite deep enough to do most of the male parts in male/female duets. I'd love to see him get solos once in a while," he said, looking sternly back at me, "but those always seem to go to you."

"And Mercedes," I said with a grin. "Don't ever forget about Mercedes."

"Of course, how could I forget? She wipes the floor with you and your voice."

I slammed on the breaks.

"You take that back!" I demanded.

"Never," he giggled, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're just jealous. I understand."

Blaine turned his head to face the road. "It's not that either one of you are better than the other, you just have different styles. You may be able to sing white-girl broadway and power ballads, but she crushes you in soul and R&B. I don't get why y'all are always at each other's throats. I'm just glad it doesn't tear your friendship apart."

I was glad about it too, but I chose to change the topic instead.

"So, how were classes?"

"They were fine. Nothing particularly exciting. Except that Kurt and Tina were right about my English class. Useless excuse for a class."

I remembered my junior English class. He was right, it was a waste of a class.

"Does that mean you're going to audition for Ms. O'Shea's senior english class?"

"Audition?" he said with a shock.

"Basically. I'm not sure what Kurt and Tina told you, but that's basically what it is. You have to prove to her that you're really up for her class, and that you really want to be there. She has a number of options, because she understands that people really do have different strengths, but the performances are always the most fun for the seniors."

He turned to me, and looked straight at me. "Explain."

"Well," I started. "Alright. You can write an analytical thesis essay on any book on her list, which you'd have to read first, of course. You can lead the class in a discussion of current events that leads into a book you're reading for the year. You can perform a monologue from Shakespeare, of which you'll be reading a few of in her class. You can write a song. Hell, I've even seen people create art and couple it with an essay. Think of it as a final project to get into the class."

I could feel Blaine sink into the seat. "Should I? Is it worth it?"

"I did it last year, and her class is amazing. She has about five years worth of classes and rotates them, because she knows some people take her class. I have no idea what we're reading this semester, though."

"Great," he grunted. "I think I should, but I don't know if I want to anymore."

_Hm, _I though. _How can I get him to want to be in this class? It'll be good for him. And good for me too. Hmmmmmm._

Suddenly, I came to my answer.

"You wouldn't be alone in the class. You'd have to audition, but Kurt, Mercedes, and I are all already there. You'd have a support team."

I felt him perk up at the sound of Kurt's name. Good graces, I love being observant.

"Alright," I heard him sigh from the seat next to me. I pulled the car into the driveway, and he got out. "You'd better not laugh at me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, little brother."


	6. Chapter 2: Kurt

**A/N:** More writing done means more pie for me. Gotta love it. I hope you enjoy it!

Also, I don't own Glee. Or Disney. For the love of all good things, please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>That night, I paced around my room. Luckily for me, my basement bedroom was large enough that I could walk in a small circle, as to not interrupt the flow of my neurotic walking. There was no way I could have a crush on my best friend's brother. Okay, maybe there was a <em>substantial<em> chance I could have a crush on my best friend's brother, but I still wasn't entirely sure how to handle it.

_What's there to handle?_ I thought to myself. _It's a dumb, stupid, little crush of absolutely no consequence. You'll get over it in a few days, and that'll be that._

I wasn't sure if I wanted it to actually go away or not, but if it saved me from the inevitable embarrassment of liking someone who doesn't like you back, I'd sacrifice these warm fuzzies in a heartbeat.

I stopped cold in my tracks when I heard my door open, and I heard my dad call down the stairs.

"Kurt, Rachel's here. Were you expecting her?"

I sighed. "No, but that doesn't ever stop her from showing up." I walked up the stairs and smiled a big, toothy smile at my father. He giggled at me, and we left the stairwell, headed towards the foyer.

Through the hallway, I could see Rachel sitting down next to Finn on the couch. He had his arm wrapped around her, and her head was nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder. When I peeked my head into the living room, however, she looked straight up, and then up to Finn.

"Babe, I've gotta go," she whispered to him.

Finn gave her a small pouty face, and then kissed her on the lips before relinquishing his grip. If he had thought for one second that I'd steal her away forever, he wouldn't have let her go, but we trust each other now. It's kind of strange, seeing how our relationship as brothers has evolved, but it's good, because I get just as much time with his girlfriend as he does.

She walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and tugged me towards my bedroom. With more force than I knew Rachel had in her whole body, she almost pushed me down the stairs. I stumbled into my bed and sat down.

"Well, hello to you too, darling," I snarked at her.

"Kuuuuuuuurt," she whined. She began to pace.

"Are you fretting about this now too?"

She looked up at me with her big eyes. "Fret probably isn't the right word. Excited. Nervous. A little freakin' out."

"You think _you're _freaking out? You're already dating _my_ brother, there's nothing left for me to freak on. I know he likes you. Hell, I know he _loves _you. I don't even know if your brother knows my last name."

"Oh, honey," she said as she sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I don't know a whole lot yet, but I know a little."

She had officially piqued my interest.

"Oh, really now," I asked, leaning my head into the crook of her neck. I pushed myself off of the bed and sat on my knees in front of her, hands on her knees. "Tell me everything."

She cracked up laughing. "Kurt, you really _are_ stressing!"

"I know, I know. It's almost depressing."

"Well," she started. "I'm pretty sure I've got him convinced to audition for Ms. O'Shea's English. He was really hesitant until I told him you were in the class." I watched the smirk crawl across her face.

I got a small jolt through my stomach.

"Oh, this can't be good for me," I said.

"On the contrary, my dear. I believe that this will, in fact, be _very_ good for you."

_I can only hope_.

* * *

><p>The next day passed without much incident. Spanish and Advanced Biology were my classes of the morning, and I can't say I learned anything particularly exciting. Lunch passed quietly, as I sat between Mercedes and Blaine, gently breathing in his scent. I know it sounds creepy, but he just smells <em>so good<em>. Almost spicy, with distinct hints of cinnamon. Almost like a deep-dish apple pie, but made of man.

_Man._

When did that happen? When did Blaine evolve from the twiggy little brat who chased dogs in the backyard to this deep-dish of a man? With his broad shoulders, nicely toned arms, and eyes the color of aged honey. How had I not noticed it before?

I eagerly looked forward to Glee at the end of the day. I hadn't gotten to sing with all of them for quite some time, and it was easily my favorite time of the school week.

By the time Glee rolled around, I'm not sure if I could have been any more excited. I strolled into the choir room, and plopped down into a chair on the top row. I had gotten out of my last class early, but only had ten minutes to wait until everyone else got there. I had just started to drift off when I saw a figure in the doorway. I leaned my head towards the door to see who it was.

_Blaine_.

He looked, well, _fantastic_. Form fitting black pants, white belt, and a bright red polo. Hair tamed, but not ridiculously so. Smile that'd knock out the sun. And it was staring right at me.

"Hey Kurt," he said, strolling into the choir room. "Am I early?"

I looked around at the empty room. "Yeah. We don't start until three thirty, but I got out of class early. I can only assume you did too." I smiled at his smile, and his smile got bigger.

"Yeah," he said as he took the seat next to mine on the top row. "Second day of school bonus, I suppose."

"So, you're joining the Glee club? Did Rachel force you?"

"Not really," he responded. "I like to sing. I'm not half bad at it. And if there's any possibility that I can annoy my sister, you know I'm there."

Blaine giggled sheepishly, and looked down at the floor. It was so cute, I couldn't stop from smiling.

I leaned down closer to his face, which was still facing his shoes. "She'll want you to sing backup for her."

I must have startled him a little bit, because all of a sudden, he jumped in his chair and his head shot up. Which put his head face to face with mine.

My breath caught in my chest, and there was a warm bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"You might be right," he sighed. "But I'd much rather sing with you."

_Did he just flirt with me?_

If I had been standing, I would have sat down. Or fallen down. Or been subject to gravity in some form. But thankfully, I'd been sitting down, so I lived to embarrass myself another day. But somehow, I managed to respond.

"You think so? You think you could keep up with me?" The smile creeped onto my face, and I saw his eyes flash down to my lips.

_Oh God. This can't be good._

"You bet I could," he said. He pulled his face away, and stretched into his chair.

I was still a little flustered, but I'm pretty sure I saw him wink at me when he pulled away.

I had just sat up in my chair when I saw Rachel stride into the room, linked arm in arm with Finn. Mercedes entered right behind them with Artie.

"Hey, y'all," I heard Mercedes say. "Excited to be back in Glee club?"

"Absolutely," Rachel responded as she and Finn sat next to each other in the front row. "I haven't had the chance to sing for a proper audience in ages."

"Yeah," Blaine snarked from next to me. "Because your stuffed animals really don't count."

Rachel turned around and gave him a look that could detonate.

Blaine simply smiled. Rachel snapped her head away, and then Blaine looked back at me. He giggled, shrugged his shoulders, and looked back at the front of the room. Slowly, everyone entered. There was Quinn, who walked in with Santana and Brittany. Then Puck, followed shortly by Sam. Then Tina and Mike. Finally, Mr. Schuester made his appearance.

"Hello, New Directions!" he shouted. "Now, I know you've all got a buzz about being back for the first week of school, so I thought our assignment for the week would be something to hopefully make it a little better."

He turned around to the whiteboard, and wrote a word in big, blue letters.

_Disney._

_Perfect._

"Now, I know that we can't do Disney songs for Sectionals, with their stranglehold on copyright, but I'm thinking we can do it to put ourselves in a better mental state to start the preparation for competition."

"Nice use of words there, Mr. Schue," Santana quipped from the corner.

"Oh, come on, San," Brittany sighed from the next chair over. "At least he's trying to perk us up,". She nudged Santana with her shoulder, and Santana gave Brittany a smile that I was pretty sure she only used with her.

"Besides," chirped Puck. "It could be a lesson on Journey."

"Or Disco," added Sam.

"There are plenty of solos for both the ladies and the gentlemen, and plenty of duets of all kinds for those of you who want to sing together this week. I know I haven't really given any of you time to prepare, but does anyone actually want to go right now?"

The room shrunk and got kind of quiet. Even Rachel didn't jump immediately at the thought, but I suspected that had less to do with her not wanting to perform and more to do with her trying to figure out exactly which song she was going to grace us with.

"Well,"

We all turned to face the voice, which happened to be coming from the seat next to mine. Blaine stared at Mr. Schue, and then turned quickly to look at me. I nodded out of nowhere, but it felt right. He turned back to Mr. Schuester with a big sigh.

"I'll go ahead and go, unless someone has something else planned. I've got to audition anyways, right?"

Mr. Schue smiled and guided him towards the floor.

"For those of you who don't know," Blaine started, "I'm Blaine. I'm Rachel's twin brother." He pulled a stool out of the corner, and looked through the guitars in the jazz station. "She may refer to me as her little brother, but I'm only younger by four minutes, and she's a little full of crap. But just a little," he added, and threw a wink Rachel's direction.

"I will be singing," he started, pulling one of the acoustic guitars from the stand, "one of my very favorite Disney songs. It happens to come from one of my favorite movies of all time, and if you have a problem with it, well, I'll ask politely that you don't."

He sat on the stool he had sat in the middle of the floor, guitar in hands, and smile on his face. He brought the guitar up to position, and looked at me one more time.

The look on his face had changed. His eyes seemed to be looking _for_ something as opposed to _at_ something, but I couldn't tell what. He looked down and began plucking out a melody that was familiar to most of the room.

"I love this song," I heard Quinn whisper from the other corner.

"Me too," Rachel responded, her eyes never leaving her brother.

_Look at this stuff.  
><em>_Isn't it neat?  
><em>_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
><em>_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,  
><em>_The girl who has everything?_

Santana giggled quietly at his use of the word "girl". I smiled softly.

As he sang through the song, he would look up meekly at different corners of the room. Once at Rachel and Finn, who I watched smile. Finn nodded at him as I had, and it seemed to give Blaine a little bit of confidence. The second time he looked up, he looked over at Mike, who had his arm wrapped around Tina, and gave him the same nod. As he started into the title phrase, he looked up, straight ahead, and straight at me.

_Up where they walk,  
><em>_Up where they run,  
><em>_Up where they stay all day in the sun,  
><em>_Wandering free  
><em>_Wish I could be  
><em>_Part of that world._

He went into the second half of the song with more confidence. His meek looks had turned into strong visual strides across the choir room and the members of New Directions. As he wrapped up the song, his gaze had once again turned to me.

_When's it my turn?  
><em>_Wouldn't I love,  
><em>_Love to explore that shore up above?  
><em>_Out of the sea.  
><em>_Wish I could be.  
><em>_Part of that world._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**A/N: **So excited for the rest of their Disney selections! Woohoo!


	7. Chapter 3: Blaine

**A/N: Presents for everybody today! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Today was the third day of school, and our teachers were finally remembering that they were supposed to teach us things. Chemistry and Pre-Calculus were slowly turning into the same class, with the amount of math and science crossover in the courses. At lunch, I weaseled into my new regular spot, between Quinn and Kurt. I looked down at my bag, and pulled out an orange as conversation at the table started.<p>

"So, you're coming to English today, right?" Tina asked.

She was looking right at me, so I figured I should answer. "I can ditch my English class to come to your English class?"

"She expects it," Quinn declared. "The amount of decent students she loses every year is mind blowing."

"But be prepared," Kurt warned. "You'll have to audition with her as soon as you get there. She doesn't like squatters, as it were."

I looked at my orange, about half peeled, and back up at Kurt.

"Yeah, about that," I started. "I think I've figured out what I want to audition with, but I'm gonna need a partner. I mean, I can do it by myself, but I'd look really stupid."

"You're going to sing?" Tina inquired.

"Yeah. It's a song called Romeo and Juliet from Reefer Madness. I'm gonna start off with emotional quips of children today and their complete lack of Shakespearean education and knowledge. It's a great song."

"I love that movie!" Kurt exclaimed from next to me. "It's hilarious, inappropriate, and has a wonderful soundtrack."

"You've seen it?" Kurt really didn't seem the type to enjoy musicals about marijuana.

"Of course I have, I own it. You'll discover a lot of things about me if you only ask, Anderson." He shot me a sideways glance, and if I had been paying any less attention, I would have missed the wink.

_Was Kurt flirting with me? No. No, absolutely not. He doesn't like me. Not at all._

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

"Would you be willing to sing it with me?" I asked, as slyly as I knew how.

The table stopped laughing a little, and stopped to look at Kurt.

He looked a little hesitant, then pensive. Finally, he looked me straight in the eye and smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Spanish couldn't have crawled by slower if it had tried. I could hardly distinguish the difference between ser and estar while my stomach was churning away as it was.<p>

_I am going to sing in front of a class of strangers. And friends. And a teacher. With Kurt._

_Merde._

As soon as Spanish ended, I walked out the door, and right into Kurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," Kurt responded. "I don't usually stand outside of your Spanish class like a creeper. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about this duet of ours."

_Oh God. He doesn't want to do it anymore. He's thinking it's insulting and stupid and doesn't want to sing it with me, ohhhhh God._

Kurt looked at me and piqued his eyebrows.

"Blaine. Stop. I know that face."

Apparently, my nerves had shot straight to my face and its subsequent expressions.

"I still want to do this with you. It's really exciting. And besides," he added with a smile, "the thought of you being in my English class is really, very wonderful."

A huge smile burst onto my face.

"Oh good. Good good good."

"Now, the questions," Kurt continued. "Are you playing along an accompaniment on the guitar or something?"

"Nope," I added. "CD. And if it doesn't work, we can just do it acapella. Not the worst thing ever."

"Right. Did you want to sing Jimmy or Mary Lane?"

I hadn't even thought of that. _Would he get offended if I wanted him to sing the girl part? Should I? Oh no, oh no, oh no._

"Calm down," he said again. "How about I sing Mary Lane, just because I can hit the higher notes a little better than you."

"Sounds great," I added.

"There's just one problem now, Blaine."

_Oh no._

"And what might that be?"

Kurt's eyes slanted just a little, and his lips turned up at the corners.

"You'll have to woo me, Jimmy Harper. Do you think you can do that?"

In that moment, I decided that Kurt Hummel may in fact be the cutest flirt in the entire world. His voice was soft and coy, his eyes all aflutter.

"Maybe," I answered. "But I could use a little help. And a bigger vocabulary."

He giggled, knowing where the reference was coming from, and led me into the English classroom. I saw Mercedes and Rachel sitting in the middle of the room when we walked in, and turned around to look at us.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Rachel scoffed.

"Oh hush, Rachel," Mercedes defended. "Blaine, I'm so glad you're joining us. Got your audition all prepared?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I mean, we do. Or, well, yeah."

Mercedes looked distinctly confused, but Rachel saved the day.

"Blaine's auditioning with a duet, and Kurt's singing it with him."

"Oh," Mercedes said shyly. It wasn't often she had to be explained to by Rachel. "Any hints on what the song is?"

"If you weren't there for the decision, you'll just have to wait and see," Kurt concluded. At that moment, the teacher came in through the door.

"Hey, Ms. O'Shea?" I heard Kurt call from beside me. She walked over to the group of us, and smiled brightly.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"My friend wants to enter into your English class."

She looked over at me, and I smiled brightly.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Blaine Anderson, ma'am."

"He's my brother!" Rachel exclaimed from her chair.

Ms. O'Shea giggled, and I glared over at my sister.

"Thanks, Rach. Like I'm not nervous enough already."

"No need to be nervous, Blaine. You have an audition ready? You know this class isn't the easiest get." Ms. O'Shea seemed to be in tune with my worst fears.

"Yes ma'am, I do. I mean, as long as I can have someone help me."

"Help you?" she said, with reservation on her face. "You know, I don't usually allow help, unless for a very specific reason. You're supposed to get into this course all on your own."

"Yes ma'am, but I'm requesting help because the song I'm intending on doing is a duet. If that's not okay, please let me know, and I'll come back tomorrow or next week with a different piece."

"No," she said with a small smile. "I suppose that would be alright. And whom, might I ask, would be singing with you?"

"That would be me," Kurt piped up from next to me.

"Well then, I'm incredibly excited. Class starts in two minutes, you'd best get prepared!"

I gave Kurt the CD, and he went to the computer at the front of the room. I stood up, more nervous than I'd ever been, and began to pace.

"You'll be fine, Blaine. Just fine." Rachel was trying to console me as best as she knew how. Sometimes, I do better when she's on my case about a performance, but this wasn't one of those times, and I was simply thankful that she understood that.

The bell rang, and the class quieted down as Ms. O'Shea made her way to the front of the room.

"Hello class," she started. "Today, we'll go ahead and start off with our first audition of the semester! Please welcome to the front, Blaine Anderson."

_Oh God. This is happening. Ohhhhhh God oh God oh God._

I stumbled my way out of my chair next to my sister, and stood at the front of the class.

"Hi everyone," I began. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry's twin brother. Due to a most excellent bicycle accident our freshman year, I'm a year behind her in school. Our last names are different because we have two dads, and we each got one of their last names. Um, well, I guess that's about it."

"So, I suppose you're wondering what I'm going to bore you with. I promise, I'll try hard not to. I wanted to talk to you all about Shakespeare. I know you read Shakespeare in this class, but hardly anyone else teaches it. Kids are being raised without hearing of Hamlet, Oberon, or Romeo and Juliet, and are forced to deal with the bastardizations we create, like The Lion King, Tinkerbell, and Aladdin. Don't get me wrong, I love Disney, but it's no Shakespeare. I'm going to sing you a song today, with the help of a dear friend of mine, and it will illustrate the importance of a Shakespearean education, if for no other reason, than it will increase your vocabulary."

With that, Rachel walked up to the computer and clicked the play button on the screen.

I swallowed my fear and put on my game face.

_Show time._

I looked straight at Kurt for the first line, and knew that my emotions may get the better of me, but dammit, the character I was singing as was in love, and dammit, I probably was too.

"_Forsooth, fair Juliet. Wouldst thou likest yon hot chocolet?"_

"_Oh Jimmy," _Kurt responded, with a very showy girl attitude. _"Wherever did you learn to speak like that?"_

"_It's fancy talk,"_ I spoke as I walked over to him, and sat on the desk. My next lines were supposed to stutter with nervousness, and I didn't have to fake it. _"From Romeo _and _Juliet. Cause when a guy wants to, woo a girl, he needs, y'know, the right language." _My nervous pauses were nervous for a reason, but one that the entire class hopefully couldn't see.

"_Are you trying to woo me, Jimmy Harper?"_ Kurt asked. He put on his best girl face, leaned forward and batted his eyelashes at me.

_Yes. _I thought. _Maybe not yet, but yes, yes, y-e-s.  
><em>

The music started on cue, and it was our turn to sing.

_I need words to tell you 'bout my pounding heart.  
><em>_Four dollar words that make a guy sound smart.  
><em>_Well, I guess that's why they invented Shakespeare!  
><em>_His articulations of a lover's palpitations are so keen._

At this, I held out my hands to Kurt, to take him to the front of the room. He took my hands and followed my lead. I dropped him off at the front of the room, and grabbed a book from the desk with the computer on it. I flipped open to a random page, and held it out to Kurt. I sang as though reading from its pages.

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea.  
><em>(At this point, Kurt "oh!"-ed at just the precise moment. It was obvious to me now that he had seen this film _way _too many times.)  
><em>My love as deep, the more I give to thee.<em>

It was Kurt's turn to sing, and I could already feel my blood going in polar opposite directions through my body.

_Oh, you sound so dreamy when you talk like Shakespeare.  
><em>_A big vocabulary should be customary when you fall in love._

_You have no idea, _I thought. _Big vocabulary. Probably something I should have._

I started to sing again, and I leaned into him while 'reading' from my book.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, you're a snowy dove._

Kurt sang back to me, as though in a flirtatious, singing, seductive conversation written in the book.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, prodigious birth of love._

As he finished the line, I took the book, closed it, and set it back on the table. I rushed back to him, and as soon as I got back to him, he cuddled up to me. My heart skipped three or four beats in my chest.

_La, la, la, la, la, hip hooray for Shakespeare!  
><em>_Sure as I am breathing, you can make Elizabethan language fun!_

He un-cuddled himself from me and threw his hands up in the air and spun in a giant circle. Stole that choreography straight out of the film, so I followed suit and did the same. I wasn't expecting him to follow the next piece of choreography, but was completely shocked when he did. He stopped spinning, looked straight at me, and grabbed both of my hands in his. As we sang the next few lines, he looked straight in my eyes, as though he was singing them _to_ me and not just _with_ me. I could have died, but that would have been seriously embarrassing. Not like I would have been alive to care, but still.

_We are just like Romeo and Juliet.  
><em>_We're happy, young, and bubbling with love._

_I can't wait to read the ending, _I sang to Kurt.

_I can't either!_, he replied.  
><em>But I'm sure it turns out real swell.<br>__I bet Romeo _(as he squeezed my hands in his before letting go)  
><em>Marries his Juliet <em>(as he held out his left hand, looking longingly at the empty ring finger).

The next few lines alternated between us, starting the conversation back up.

_And they have a baby._

_And make lots of friends!_

Our voices joined back together, and I couldn't help but admire how they actually worked together. It made me smile because it just made me like him just a little bit more.

_That's probably the way the play ends._

He got his big eyes back, and looked back at me, kind of shy, but affirmative.

_You doth teach the torches how to burn real bright._

I decided to take a little chance on the next line.

_Hanging like a jewel upon the cheek of night._

On the word 'cheek', I poked his nose with my pointer finger. His face squished together and he giggled. It felt like a good giggle, and my heart just about exploded. The last lines of the song we sung together, and with a little bit more 'oomph' than before, just because it was the end, and that's what you do at the end of songs.

_Hark what light through yonder window breaks here.  
><em>_We'll be future spouses.  
><em>_Put a plague on both our houses if we're wrong!  
><em>_Shakespeare!_

We finished the song with a strong line, his arm around my shoulder, my arm around his shoulder, and our free arms up in the air, in a nice cheerleader-esque pose. I was shocked we hadn't actually choreographed that.

The whole class busted out in applause and cheers, and Kurt and I went back to our seats.

Ms. O'Shea was still giggling and clapping when she walked back to the front of the room. I had sat down between Kurt and Rachel, trying to shake off the adrenaline.

"Well, everyone, what do you say? Should we let him in?"

I couldn't have cared less about their answer, because at that moment, Kurt looked over at me, placed his hand over mine, which was sitting on my thigh, squeezed my hand, and smiled at me.

_I suppose this could work._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A few side notes. The song is Romeo and Juliet from Reefer Madness. Please, do yourself a favor and watch the film if you haven't already. Also, _merde_ is French (not Spanish, I know) for _shit_. I decided to toss the French in there for a little evidence of Kurt taking hold in Blaine's head, and maybe it worked. Maybe it didn't. I really don't have any idea. **

**And_shit_ in Spanish is _mierda_. Your vocabulary lesson for the day.**


	8. Chapter 3: Rachel

"That was precious!" I squeaked at Blaine when we left our (our! ha!) English class. "I mean, I remembered that you could sing, it just didn't occur to me that you could sing _lead_."

"Oh, shut it Rach," Kurt quipped from my other side. "We were excellent. And good enough to get you into class, I suppose." At this point, he was talking to my brother, sort of over my head, but I didn't find it particularly insulting. Even though I should have. Because even their newly blossoming whatever-it-is can't outshine me. I'm not outshine-able.

I linked arms with both Kurt and Blaine and we sauntered down the hall towards Glee Club, like the wickedly out of place Dorothy, Tin Man, and Scarecrow that we were. We entered the room, I unlinked my arms, and I snuck quickly to Kurt's other side. We watched as Blaine took a seat and Kurt and I sat next to him, Kurt in the middle. I leaned over and whispered.

"So! What are you going to sing today? Are you singing to him?!"

"Rachel," he whispered back, "it gets very hard to keep you quiet when you're so excited. Calm down and you'll see."

"But you_ are_ singing today, right? It's going to be wildly romantic?! Right?!"

"Rachel. Shush."

I leaned away from Kurt and sat back in my own chair.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue re-introduced the lesson and I went first. Because I am first. In almost all walks of life.<p>

"Fellow Glee clubbers, today I sing you a song whose romance will span the dawn of time-"

"Berry, just shut up and sing."

Finn, in an ever growing attempt to defend my honor, punched Puck in the bicep for his comment.

The violin started from our small band and I began to sing.

_So this is love_

Mmmmmm

_So this is love_

So this is what makes life divine

_I'm all aglow _

_Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

I was joined with the confident voice of my boyfriend, singing from his chair.

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmmmmm_

_Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

The club members applauded, though not as vigorously as I had hoped, and I returned to my seat.

It was Santana who spoke up this time. "That was much shorter than expected, Berry. Here we thought you were gonna sing the entire soundtrack."

"It was beautiful," Brittany added. "I would have loved to hear you sing the whole thing."

Santana looked over at Brittany, perhaps a little apologetically.

"Thank you, Brittany." Yes, I was short winded. It's not completely out of my capability.

Mr. Schue piped up next.

"Yes, that was wonderful Rachel. And Finn, great job with the backing - you're really coming along with that harmonizing."

Puck was up next with a resounding rendition of Strangers Like Me from Tarzan, and he was followed by Mercedes and her proclamation of I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Hercules.

"That was incredible! Who's going to follow that?"

I elbowed Kurt and he squeaked.

"Ow," he shot me. "I guess I am, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue let Kurt take the floor.

"I was thinking about what to sing for this assignment for the past few days and was nervous about finally making a selection. There were songs about heroes, about honor, about trying to find yourself in this crazy world - and not all just from the Mulan soundtrack. But I picked this one. However, I'm going to need a little help."

I watched Kurt look at Blaine and his eyes softened. I almost expected him to reach out his hand and ask "Do you trust me?".

"If my duet partner from this afternoon would accompany me?"

I turned to Blaine who had just about blanched in his chair who simply looked back at Kurt and nodded his head. Kurt must have sensed his nervousness (although why he's nervous about singing in iGlee club/i I'll never know. It's not like it's an amusement park or something!) because he pulled his chair out from where it was sitting and set it up right across from Blaine's.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yes, I know it's true_

_that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_the way you did once upon a dream_

Kurt started trilling and swinging his hands gently around at my brother, which didn't seem to wipe the lovestruck puppy dog smile off of either of their faces.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

Blaine knew this was his cue and entered spectacularly. He took Kurt's hands in his own, midair mind you, and brought them down between them as he began to sing.

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Their hands stayed together, draped between the two of them as Blaine continued the song.

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

I even joined in on the last part.

_ Yes, I know it's true_

_that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_the way you did once upon a dream_

_Oh yeah,_ I thought. _They've got it bad. I wonder what Kurt's doing tonight..._


End file.
